Dirty Detention
by OodleNoodle
Summary: DukexTristanxJoey. Tristan and Duke can't stop looking at eachother during class their teacher gets fed up and gives them detention. What happends when the teacher leaves to see a visitor?


**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any characters from Yu-Gi-Oh.**

Tristan held his head in his hands as he watched the clock tick away, it seemed to drone on forever, unable to reach the number that would set him free from class. His teacher was rambling about the test coming up in a few days, but Tristan could really care less. He glanced over at Duke Devlin who was quietly sitting in the desk next to him. He looked just as apathetic as Tristan was.

Duke looked back at Tristan and gave him a small and bored smiled. Tristan had always admired Duke, he had so much charm and confidence. His hair was jet black; well groomed and up in a ponytail where it seemed to hang gracefully. His eyes were a completely different story, they were big and green and seemed to sparkle in a certain way when their eyes met. Beautiful Tristan thought. He'd never seen anything so perfect in his life. Duke then turned his head back towards the teacher regaining his look of boredom.

Tristan continued to admire his secret love. All the world seemed as if it was drifting away. Duke placed his arm around Tristan and gently kissed him on top of the head. Tristan smiled and looked up at Duke, his eyes were sparkling that dazzling sparkle. Tristan leaned in to press his lips on Duke's. Duke reacted to perfectly, gripping Tristan tighter in his arms. He felt a pang of arousal flow through him as Duke let his tongue slip gently in to Tristan's mouth. Just a little surprised Tristan cautiously did the same, letting his tongue tangle with the black haired boy's. He could feel himself start to go hard, it felt so good.

"Mr. Taylor, would you please come back from your fantasy land and join the rest of the class?" his teacher snapped. Tristan jumped in shock, he had forgotten he was in class. Everyone had their eyes on him. He blushed and looked down trying to avoid the peircing stares of his classmates, just then he noticed what he hoped no one else would. He was stiff. Quickly he looked up; everyone had their eyes resumed on the teacher except for Joey who was sitting on the other side of him.

"Tristan, that's the 3rd time this week!" Joey whispered. Tristan blushed a little harder "Yeah I know, but I just can't seem to keep focused.". Joey smiled and shook his head softly, making his blonde hair wave around his face. "Tell me about it after school, somethings got to be on your mind." and with that Joey let his focus fall on the teacher.

Duke looked at Tristan and smiled, his eyes trailed off to Tristan's pants. Crap! Tristan screamed in his thoughts. Duke quickly looked back in to Tristan's eyes, he blushed just a little and turned his head back to the teacher slowy. Tristan was blushing so hard he thought he must be the color of a strawberry. He was so frustrated, he couldn't seem to keep his eyes off Duke, he was so attractive and because of that he went hard and Duke noticed. He fought the urge to touch himself, forcefully he made himself focus on the teacher. What a turn off.  
I've really got to lay low Tristan thought. He sighed and again began to watch the clock, stunned he realized he had wasted 45 minutes staring at Duke. Class was almost over and he just couldn't wait, he just needed to get away from Duke before he died of embarassment. Duke turned his head again to look at Tristan. He could feel himself stiffen just from the sight of Tristan's boner. Both blushing, they made eye contact.

"I am sick of you to looking at eachother all of the goddamn time!" the teacher snarled. "I don't know what's been going on here." the teachers voice rang through the classroom. "I've had to inturrupt my classes for days now and I've had enough. If you two want to stare at eachother that much you can do it in detention!".

Both quickly shot looks at the teacher, he was standing in the front of the class looking rather pleased with himself. His combover was messed up from his fit of anger and his smirk was jeering; showing many crooked teeth. The entire class stared in shock looking from Duke to Tristan. "Look up here or you'll join them!" the teacher bellowed. Everyone looked forward with such speed that their heads seemed to blur.

The period bell rung and everyone shot up from their seats quickly giving Tristan and Duke a glance before racing out of the room. The teacher sat at his desk glaring at the two students with his small beady eyes. "Have anything to say for yourselves?" he said mockingly. They sat there quietly looking down.

The P.A beeped on and a soft quiet voice filled the room like a wave of water. "Mr. Izumi? You have a visitor, would you like me to send them down?" the voice questioned. Mr. Izumi tapped his fingers rhythmically on his desk. "No, I'll come up there." He replied shortly after. The P.A beeped off and Mr. Izumi raised from his seat, "You too need the quiet time to think anyways. I'll be back in a while." he quickly strode out of the room and closed the door behind him.

Tristan kept his head down trying to avoid eye contact with Duke. You know you want to look at him, you can't resist his sexy looks Tristan thought. Duke looked up and then looked over at Tristan. The moment was so awkward for them. "You don't need to be embarassed." Duke said quietly. Tristan looked up in shock, "It could've happend to anyone." Duke continued. Tristan looked over Duke who had turned sideways in his seat to face Tristan. "What're you talking about." Tristan said shyly. "Y-Your--" Duke fell silent for a moment, he looked as though he was trying to swallow the idea. "--Your boner.". Tristan immediately blushed and looked at his feet. "I was hoping you didn't see." Tristan murmured. "It's happend to me before." Duke said in hopes that the statement would make Tristan feel better. Tristan looked up and turned in his seat to face Duke.

"During class?" Tristan snapped, Duke nodded. Surprised at the new information just fed to him Tristan blushed a little more. Duke however wasn't blushing at all. "Why'd it happen to you?" Tristan tried to hide his sudden curiousity. Duke's eyes widened and his hands clenched in to fists on his lap. "You don't have to say if it makes you uncomfortable." Tristan said sounding a little dissapointed. Duke noticed the sound of Tristan's voice. "I-I'm not embarassed!" Duke said quickly "It's just a little strange is all.". Tristan couldn't resist the opprotunity "You mean Mr. Izumi causes yours?" Duke smirked and tapped Tristan's leg in praise. "Funny." he laughed. Tristan's heart jumped at that moment. Duke continued speaking "This is a little embarassing, but mine are caused by--" he squeezed his eyes shut and took a deep breath "--you." Duke quickly opened his eyes. Did he really just say that? He blushed a light pink shade. Tristan dropped his mouth, his heart skipped a beat. "I'm sorry!" Duke said so fast that Tristan barely understood him. "No, no you didn't scare me or anything--" Tristan couldn't believe what he was about to do. He stood up and threw himself on Duke, pressing his lips agaisnt his. Duke in shock at first wasn't sure what to do at first. He felt so warm inside and he slowly began to kiss Tristan as deep as he could. Their tongues danced with eachother; their hands grabbing at eachothers hair and clothes. Duke ripped off Tristan's school jacket in one fast motion and continued kissing him passionately. They stopped kissing for a moment and looked in eachothers eyes, Dukes eyes were sparkling more than ever.

Tristan slowly took off Duke's school jacket and threw it on the floor. "What if Mr.Izumi comes back?" Duke said sounding a little worried. "lock the door and close the curtain." Tristan smirked. He felt so weird, he never was this way, he seemed more open. Duke nodded and for a brief moment he kissed Tristan once more.

Tristan quickly ran for the door closing the curtain that lay upon it and pressing the lock in the doorknob. Duke walked over to him taking off his shirt in the process. Tristan felt himself stiffen as he studied Duke's perfect physique. Duke pushed Tristan and pinned him on the wall and pressed his mouth on Tristan's once more. Tristan carefully undid Dukes pants and let them fall to his ankles, before he undid his own. Duke pressed harder agaisnt Tristan so that he could feel Duke's cock press agaisnt his stomach. Tristan couldn't help but let out a small groan. He could feel Duke's lips curl in to a smile under their kiss.

Duke broke the kiss and slid Tristan's boxers to his ankles. He then started kissing Tristan's neck and kissed down until he reached his cock. Tristan couldn't wait for what Duke would do, the excitement was killing him. Duke grabbed Tristan's cock and started to pump. Tristan was overflown with pleasure, he let out a soft groan. Duke teasingly kissed the tip of Tristan's cock making Tristan shudder. He let his mouth slid over Tristan and began to suck and swirl his tongue around slowly, driving Tristan crazy.

Tristan gulped and grabbed Duke's head keeping him in place. Duke felt his own cock throb and ask for attention and with his free hand he took his own and slowly went up and down from bottom to top. Tristan couldn't help but notice and it only added further to his excitement, turning him on more. He pushed Duke's head from his cock and raised him up to kiss him hard and deep. They stopped and looked at eachother briefly, Duke then turned Tristan around in one fluid motion and embraced him from behind. He kissed Tristan's back and bent him over just enough to tease him in to thinking he'd enter him. Tristan whimpered as if he was begging for it. Duke smirked and put the tip of his cock to Tristan's behind, he could feel him jolt a bit from the sensation. Slowly Duke began to slid in to Tristan. The feeling made him embrace Tristan tighter. He thrusted slow at first but he couldn't take anymore of Tristan's moans. He thrusted faster and faster gritting his teeth in the process, listening to the sounds that Tristan was making.

The doorknob slowly turned and the door shook back and forth. Duke and Tristan stopped in place, their hearts pounding. Both turned their heads towards the door as fast as they could. To scared to move they stayed by the wall with Duke still inside Tristan.

"Hello? Mr. Izumi." a voice called from the other side of the door, istantly they recognized, it was Joey. "Mr. Izumi? I need to give you a memo from Mrs. Pucho." Joey fell slient for a moment. "Tristan? Duke? are you guys still in there? Is Mr. Izumi sleeping or something?". They froze up even more. Both were having a hard time trying not to fill their sexual needs. Maybe I'll just leave it on his desk, I mean why would the door be locked if anyone was in there? I'll get Mrs. Pucho to unlock it for me Joey thought. Quietly he turned around and walked off.

Duke let out a sigh of relief and layed his head on Tristan's back. He pulled himself out and turned Tristan around, "Close huh?" he smirked. Tristan smirked back then pulled Duke in to a wet kiss. Once again Tristan could feel Dukes cock push up agaisnt his stomach, a rush of pleasure ran through his own. They continuely kissed deep and wet, cluching eachother tightly. Without any notice a key ran in to the keyhole unlocking the door. "There you go." Mrs. Pucho smiled at Joey, "I'll see you back in class." She passed him the key and walked down the hall. Joey smiled and walked in to the room quietly.

Duke and Tristan still kissed blissfully ignorant to the fact that their friend had just entered the room. Duke slid his hand down to Tristan's cock and massaged the tip gently making Tristan squeek. Joey stopped dead in his tracks and slowly turned around. The sight he saw shocked him, but in a good way. He stared in disbelief, he felt slightly aroused. Slowly while still watching them he placed the memo on Mr. Izumi's desk and slowly walked over to close and lock the door.

Hearing the door click shut Duke and Tristan jumped in surprise. They turned to see Joey staring at them with his mouth hanging open. All three of their hearts pounding as they gaped at eachother. Duke studied Joey carefully, he noticed the strain in Joey's pants from his cock growing stiff within them. He felt the need to relieve himself but restrained the impulse. Joey swallowed hard and looked from Duke to Tristan, he could feel himself blush. Both of them naked standing right there in front of him breathing heavy; their cocks fully erect just begging for someone to free them of their state. Joey swallowed again. No one knew what to say. "Y-you guys a-a-are an item?" Joey asked shyly trying to keep his eyes off of their parts. Duke and Tristan looked at one another and then back at Joey. "Not officially.." Duke mumbled. Joey nodded slightly and put his hands in his pockets.

Duke smirked a little finally regaining his confidence "We're pretty hot eh?". At these words Joey blushed harder and looked from their cocks to his feet murmuring undeterminable words. "What'd you say? Duke teased. Joey looked up and nodded, he felt so embarassed. How could this turn him on? Maybe he wasn't as straight as he had first thought. Tristan couldn't hold back any longer to turned Duke to face him and pulled him in to another passionate kiss. Joey looked up from his feet and stared, his cock tingled with excitement, his legs started to shake. He'd never seen anything so hot in all his life, he wished he could just jerk off with out them noticing. He leaned against a desk and slowly his hand slinked towards his zipper, he undid his pants and slid his hand down the outside of his boxers, teasing his cock. It felt so nice, he couldn't help but let a small noise escape his lips. Duke broke this kiss and looked at Joey.

Joey froze and quickly pulled his hand from his pants looking slightly embarassed. Duke looked at Tristan and winked, he walked over to Joey and planted a kiss on him. Joey felt instant arousal from the feeling of Duke's mouth on his own. Duke slipped his hand in under Joey's pants and boxers and rubbed his length, he could feel Joey tremble and make soft noises. Joey felt as though he could cum then and there, he just wanted to go crazy.

Tristan watched in enjoyment and walked over and kissed the back of Duke's neck, while doing this he inserted himself in to Duke and rocked his hips slowly. Duke moaned and broke the kiss with Joey, they stared at eachother for a moment. "Holy fuck.." Joey said quietly, he moved his hand to the back of Duke's head and pulled him in another kiss. The feeling of Duke's tongue gliding over his lips caused Joey to arch his back and wriggle his hips. Duke felt Joey shiver as he climaxed; Joey let out a small groan as he filled Duke's hand with his semen. Duke couldn't take it anymore, he grabbed himself and pumped as hard and he could, he could feel Tristan cumming inside him with every thrust, he pumped harder and harder until he released his fluids all over Joey's shirt.

All three were breathing harder than ever, they could feel the stickiness of their sweat cover them. Joey wiped off his shirt with his hand and smeared his hand down the side of his pants. Duke layed over Joey with his head resting on his shoulder. Tristan pulled himself out of Duke and walked to Mr. Izumi's desk and grabbed tissues for him so he could wipe off his hand.

After getting back in to clothes and fixing themselves up, Joey left for the class he had abandoned and Duke and Tristan unlocked the door and fixed the curtain then sat in their desks. Neither said anything.

Moments later Mr. Izumi walked through the door and glanced at the two students "Have you thought about what you have to say?" he sneered. Tristan and Duke looked at eachother and smirked, they knew exactly what to say, "We should get detention more often.".


End file.
